


Rescue

by botanicalTJ



Series: Comfort in Chaos [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Male Friendship, Merlin is a Little Shit, Merthur - Freeform, POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Punishment, Romance if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botanicalTJ/pseuds/botanicalTJ
Summary: Arthur finds Merlin in a bit of a tight spot.(Repost, originally part of Comfortember 2020)
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Comfort in Chaos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081529
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Rescue

It was supposed to be a short hunting trip. In fact, that's exactly why Merlin hadn't gone; despite the prince having first priority over any duties he might have in Camelot, they were only supposed to be gone for the night and back by the time the sun rose. So it was agreed that it was reasonable for him to stay back and attend to his apprenticeship duties in the physician's chambers. 

These particular duties had Merlin wishing he'd gone on the hunting trip instead. Even though it was bitter cold and the sky looked tempting for rain, it must have been better than sitting on the stone floor tediously writing labels for glass bottles that likely hadn't been dusted off since the century before. Gaius even had him taste a few; thus far, he'd dipped his tongue in snail syrup, sipped a spicy form of ale that made him have to lie down for an hour or so, and took a whiff of something that very well might have been human at some point in time. An eventful evening, certainly, but he had to admit that it was much less amusing without Arthur around. Gaius could hold a good conversation, but Merlin couldn't exactly pull his usual tricks on the old man. 

And, well, one thing led to another, and that was how Arthur rode into Camelot only to be faced with his servant in the middle of the Main Square, neck and wrists firmly locked in the wooden stocks. His hair was stuck to his forehead with the morning rain that had been drizzling since sunrise, somehow making his ears stick out even more than they did on a normal day. His cheeks were pink with cold and Arthur wondered how long he'd been out there. In a way, it was lucky that the weather was dreary, because very few townsfolk were gathered to participate in the punishment's rituals. 

Arthur took his time putting his own horse away—he'd have to give Merlin an extra stable chore or two to make up for that one—and considered the idea of having his breakfast before he went to confront the boy. However, Merlin was usually the one to serve him his breakfast, and none of the other servants knew quite so well how he liked his morning tea. So, to the stocks it was.

"I wasn't informed that your father had royal guests in the castle last night," Merlin spluttered through the rainwater on his face before Arthur could ever get a word out. The prince was holding an umbrella that he had no intention on sharing, perfectly dry in the long fur wrapped around his shoulders with his chainmail still peeking out the bottom. A bucket of overripe fruit and vegetables was placed nearby, and he considered giving a throw or two himself just for his own amusement.

"Pray tell, Merlin, what could you have possibly done in the twelve or so hours I've been gone?" On another day, Arthur might have been furious at the turn of events, citing it to be an embarrassment that his own servant couldn't keep his behavior in order for even a full day without himself around. But they'd shot a full-grown elk that morning before they left camp, and he was in good spirits. And he _had_ missed Merlin's companionship, really, if only to have someone to bite back with the same potency he spoke all his commands with. So his voice wasn't especially angry this morning. 

"I-" Merlin began his explanation just to be cut off by a tomato splatting against his face. Arthur burst into laughter at the same time as the young schoolboy who had thrown the rotten fruit. Merlin spit the stuff out onto the cobblestones, a sick look on his face as he frantically tried to get the taste from his mouth. "King Bartolomeus didn't take kindly to being asked to test a medicinal remedy," he huffed, looking up at Arthur as well as he could through his wet hair. 

"What sort of medicinal remedy?" Arthur's suspicion immediately spiked; surely Merlin wouldn't look quite so sheepish if a true task from Gaius had led to a misunderstanding. But his servant wasn't even meeting his eyes. "Spit it out, Merlin."

"Well, sire, it's a very delicate blend." Merlin shifted his weight, looking away entirely now. "Meant to treat all sorts of ailments."

Arthur stepped to the side to confirm his suspicions, that Merlin was trying to hide a grin on his face. "Out with it, or I'll toss the key to that down the well," he ordered in his highest authority voice possible. He kicked the base of the stocks with one boot, making it rattle with Merlin's head right in the middle of it. "Well?"

"Rat dung." Merlin couldn't even try to obscure his mirth this time, his smirk clear as day as he looked up at Arthur. From the closer proximity, it was visible how his teeth were beginning to chatter. Soaking wet, he looked barely more than skin and bones. "A little sprinkle of it on your dinner wards against all kinds of things. Worms, for one."

"You told King Bartolomeus that he needed to eat rat dung," Arthur repeated, struggling to keep his composure at the thought. He wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or scold him, but the imagery in his head was appalling; Merlin, a lanky servant who looked completely out of place in Camelot, offering a great king pellets of rat dung to treat his worms. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Apparently." Merlin flashed him a cheeky grin, somehow still looking smug with rotten produce in his hair and smeared on his face. "You seem to think so."

"Yes, well..." Arthur's eyes moved from his servant to the guard next to the stocks, who had been standing alert and proper since the prince approached. "Release my servant," he ordered, stepping back so the man could immediately start unlocking the wooden boards securing the prisoner in place. As soon as he was free, Merlin twisted to pop his spine, shaking out his wrists where they'd been in one place all night. Arthur noticed the beginnings of bruises on them. 

"I'll be forever grateful to you to you for rescuing me, Prince Arthur," Merlin spoke in a faux-proper tone, giving a bow much deeper than necessary. Arthur scoffed and yanked him back up by his collar, half-dragging Merlin off the stage and towards the castle.

"Well, you can show it by fetching my breakfast." Arthur gave him a shove towards the kitchen entry, not before dumping his bundle of armor into Merlin's arms. "The horses need watered, and so does the greenery in front of the castle-"

"It's _raining_." Merlin stared at him in disbelief, holding the bulky package to his chest. "You want me to water the plants in the rain?"

"No one ever taught you how to speak to your heroes, Merlin?" Arthur gave an impish smirk that could mirror one of his companion's, but his face revealed the true satisfaction he had in finally having his servant—his friend—back at his side. "Get to work, before I lock you back up for my own amusement."

"Whatever your highness desires." Merlin gave a flick of his brows, then turned around to scamper off, leaving Arthur already feeling like something was missing. He hoped Merlin would find time to dry off by the fire before tending to him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3


End file.
